


Shield of Valor

by Shwtlee



Series: Reylo Superhero AUs [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bullying, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Dystopia, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Han is a hardass, Human Experimentation, Kylo is Winter Soldier, Lor San Tekka is a scientist, Luke is a worried dad, Major Ben Solo, Movie Retelling, Orphan Rey, Past Child Abuse, Protective Ben Solo, Rey is Captain America, Rey is a Kenobi, Rey is a badass, Reylo - Captain America/Winter Soldier AU, Reylo Military AU, Street Fight, Super Soldiers, Transphobia, War settling, captain rey, description of violence, more tag will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwtlee/pseuds/Shwtlee
Summary: In a war ravaged world, where two opposing forces are trying to get the upper-hand, Rey Kenobi wants to do her part and join the Resistance armed forces, but the military rejects her because of her physical shortcomings. Rey was about to give up on her dreams when she meets Dr Tekka, a military scientist and gets recruited into an experimental program that turns her into a supersoldier. Joining forces with her childhood friend, Major Ben Solo of special forces and the billionaire tech prodigy Finn Storm of Storm Technologies, Captain Rey leads the fight against the Evil forces of the Empire.Part One: The SupersoldierPart Two: The LostPart Three: The War





	1. Part One: The Supersoldier

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! Welcome to my Reylo - Captain America/Winter Soldier AU. This is part of my Reylo Superhero Collection. I am super excited to share this AU with you guys.  
> Rey is Captain America and Ben is the Winter Soldier. As the chapters come in you'll get to meet more of your favorites in the roles of your favorite MCU superheroes. It is sort of a retelling of the amazing Captain America movies.
> 
> I have commissioned Panda for this au. Check it out the art here: [Shield of Valor](http://shwtlee4reylo.tumblr.com/post/164067355672/shield-of-valor-a-reylo-captain-america-au-in-a) Art
> 
> The aesthetic and manip for the cover is done by my amazing friends @juliakaze and @andthebalance

 

* * *

**Part One : The Supersoldier**  

The boy shoved her and Rey tripped falling on her back. Gritting her teeth, she tried to get up on her feet. But he grabbed her by the shoulder and pushed her down once again.

 

“Stay down freak.” He grinds out. His friend, another big and tall boy that was leaning against the wall laughed out loud. They were not much older than her, they even went to the same school.

 

Pushing off from the wall, he came closer, looking over his friend's shoulder, he sneered down at her, “Why do you dress like that freak and what are you trying to be?”

 

Rey took the opportunity to swipe her leg, catching the first one by surprise and he went down, taking his friend with him. Rey got on her feet, tried to escape from the corner of alley they boxed her in. She was agile and fast, but the second one got up and grabbed her around her waist. Rey screamed, pushing off her feet, kicking air trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

 

“Let go of me!” Rey screamed.

 

“You didn’t answer our question, freak; why do you dress like this? You think you are a boy?”

 

“She makes a scrawny boy though.” His friend, who got up on his feet said from behind him.

 

“What’s with you people, you don’t like what god made you huh? Do you shoot up those chemicals and hormones?”

 

“Well,” he leered at her, eyes running down her body. “With a body like that, no wonder she wants to be boy.” He snorted.

 

“Hey, what do you have in your hand?” The other guy observed. He grabbed her clenched fist, prying it open and took the scrunched up paper from her grasp. Smoothing the paper, he skimmed the document before bursting out laughing.

 

“What? What is it?” the one that was holding her said from behind her.

 

The other guy was doubling down, holding his stomach, he straightened up, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

 

“RMA Application form.” he choked out, “This freak wants to apply for Resistance army.”

 

“What?” his friend said in disbelief, his grip loosened on her, “They won’t take a scrawny chit of a girl in the academy, specially a trans freaks like you.”

 

Rey saw red, and she yanked her hand free and turned around bringing her right hook up to meet his chin. She felt her bones crack but she screamed out, “I’m not a freak.”

 

Then she turned and punched the other one in his nose, before screaming again, “And there is nothing wrong with being transgender, you transphobic, redneck.” She kicked his knees and was about to punch him again but the other guy hit the side of her head with something solid.

 

Rey saw double before falling on her knees and she felt a kick on her stomach. She tried to get on her feet, the fight didn’t yet leave her.

 

“Stay down!” One of them bellowed, Rey didn’t know which one.

 

“I can do this all day.” She got up on her feet, ready to punch back.

 

“Hey! What’s going on there?” Rey heard someone shout from the entrance of the alley. She couldn’t see them, her vision already blurring, she was on her feet out of sheer determination. But she knew that voice.

 

“Who do you have there?” He said as he approached them. Then his eyes fell on her.

  
“Rey?” He breathed out.

 

“Ben.” Rey croaked out, as she saw horror flashing in his brown eyes and then came the rage.

 

He grabbed one of her assailant by his throat and slammed him against the alley wall, there was a sickening crunch and Rey knew he probably fractured his skull. The guy slid down the wall. The other one tried to make for the entrance, but _her_ Ben was quicker, he grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. He held him in a chokehold.

 

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” As he increased the pressure. The guy was thrashing against him. Rey hurried towards Ben, almost falling over, she grabbed his arm, trying to pry it loose.

 

“Ben, let him go, you are killing him!” she pleaded, but he was beyond her reach, Rey could see murder in his eyes.

 

“Ben!” She shouted, as she slapped him with all the energy left in her.

 

Ben snapped out of his rage, and looked at her. Then his let go of the guy and he fell on the ground, unconscious.

 

Rey felt her knees give out as well, and the last thing she remembered was someone picking her up in their arms and then blackness.

 

* * *

 

The next time Rey opened her eyes she was in a hospital bed with various machines hooked up to her. She looked around and realized it hurts to move. She heard a movement and turned to find Ben sitting in a chair beside her. Still wearing his military gear.

 

“Hey kid,” he said leaning closer, placing his hand on her forehead. “You scared me there. How are you feeling?”

 

“Achy,” she said trying to get up into a sitting position.

 

“No, don't move, they asked you to rest.” Ben said pushing her down.

 

“Who are they? And how long have I been out?” she looked about for a clock.

 

“Just over a day. I was hoping you'd wake up, before I have to leave.” Ben said running his hand through her hair.

 

“Leave? You've got your orders already?” Rey asked, suddenly feeling anxious.

 

“Yeah, they need people, in the front. I've gotten my assignment,” he said with enthusiasm. Rey knew he was looking forward to be deployed, he was trained to be an elite soldier. And he'd been working for this moment since he decided to join the military.

 

“That sounds dangerous,” she said, looking away.

 

“Yeah? Not as much as this.” he said holding up the half torn form. “Are you seriously planning to apply?”

 

Rey's head snapped back, “Yes Ben, I want to apply, I want to join the fight against the empire. Just like you.”

 

“Sweetheart, there are other ways of fighting. You can serve the resistance in other ways.” He pleaded, “Besides, you are getting bullied here, it's even harder in the academy.”

 

Rey looked away. “Why are those guys picking on you?” he asked after a pause. Rey noticed the change in his voice.

 

“Because of the way I dress.” Rey said flatly.

 

“You know you don't have to anymore, you are not in that orphanage, under that deplorable man.” he gritted out.

 

“I know,” she said and felt a little tear rolling down the side of her eyes.

 

“Is there something else? I can talk to Uncle Luke,” he said, wiping her tears, turning her face towards him once again. Rey saw him gulp, like it was bothering him more than he was letting on. “if you require treatment, hormones-”

 

“Gods Benny, I'm not trying to be a boy. Not that it's a bad thing. I'm just, it hard to get out of the habits, I'm paranoid. And I'm scared. I know it's been years since I got away from that monster, but still..” she felt her throat constrict.

 

“It's okay,” he said, getting onto the bed and pulling her to his chest. “You don't have to explain.”

 

She buried her face in his chest and let it out.

 

“I'm applying for the academy. The empire killed my parent and my grandparents. I'm not going to sit here and do nothing while other people lay down their lives for our safety.” She said pulling away.

 

“Okay, sweetheart. As you wish.” Ben chuckled.

 

“Yeah, just don't win the war before I join in.” she said grinning up at him.

 

“Couldn't do even if I wanted to,” he said into her hair.

 

* * *

 

It's been three weeks since Ben was deployed. She had her physical for the academy. And she was waiting with other candidates for the result.

 

When the result was out, her name wasn't there and Rey felt hollow. Her heart was breaking and she felt despair taking over as she sat on a bench just outside the academy. She was wondering if Luke already knew about it. He couldn't influence her selection, even if she was his ward. He had no hand in general selection. He was in charge of an elite group of soldiers who work in covert missions for the resistance and Rey knew Ben was part of it.

 

Rey didn't want to be a part of that, she was perfectly content with being a simple soldier, she didn't want glory she wanted to contribute, to fight. She wanted her life to mean something.

 

She was wiping her tears when she felt someone sitting beside her on the bench. She looked up to find an elderly gentleman, he looked familiar.

 

“I admire your determination Ms. Kenobi.” the man said looking straight.

 

“I'm sorry,” Rey said wiping her eyes, “Do I know you?”

 

“I'm Dr. San Tekka. I'm with the research department. I knew your grandfather, we worked together.” The man answered.

 

“Oh.” Rey knew her grandfather was killed during an attempt to kidnap. The empire wanted him for his research. All Rey knew was he was doing some highly classified research for resistance.

 

“I was there when he died, he was my mentor.” Rey looked at him properly now, “They succeeded in taking me instead.” He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the Empire insignia on it. Rey gasped. It means he was prisoner of the Empire.

 

“I'm so sorry.” Rey blurted out but it felt insensitive to her own ears.

 

“It's in the past. That's not what I wanted to talk about.” he paused, turned to her, “I saw your dedication and I see what you lack in physical attributes you fill up in your mental strength and wit. I have a small research project, classified, that I need soldiers like you for. I'd like to know if you would be interested in that?”

 

Rey eyes widened, she couldn't believe her own ears, someone was offering her an opportunity. And she couldn't say yes faster.

 

* * *

 

The training program started shortly after. Luke was reluctant at first. He didn't want her to be part of some science experiment. But Rey promptly reminded him she was old enough to make that decision. And Luke couldn't take care of her indefinitely. She has to make her own choices at some point.

 

Luke acquiesced at last saying he would pull her out the moment they try to do any experiment on her. Rey couldn't care less, she wants to fight and this would give her a chance.

 

She completed all her grueling training regimen, she never was the best, it didn't come easily for her, like most people in the program, men or women. She finished them all, albeit late or the last one to do it. But she tried until she succeed, used her cunning to cover for her physical shortcomings.

 

General Han Solo, was in charge of the training. Ben’s dad. He clearly didn't want her there. Rey overhead him more times than once, complaining to Dr. Tekka for including her. Too skinny, too weak to be a part of this. He was training soldiers not weaklings.

 

Tekka would always give him a knowing look that Rey couldn't understand, what he saw in her. But she was nevertheless grateful for the opportunity.

 

One day Rey was training in the field near the camp with her batch. And she heard the General in a heated discussion with the doctor.

 

“You can't be serious about this. You know how much groveling I had to do to the senator to put this little project of yours together?” Solo grinds out.

 

“You could've just made her a nice little dinner, she's your wife after all.” the doctor joked, and Rey understood they're talking about Leia Organa.

 

“This isn't a joke. She doesn't believe in your research “

 

“But you do. You've seen it when you went to rescue me. You've seen the horrors of what this research could do in the wrong hands. I'm just trying to arm you for what inevitably is to come.”

 

“Why do you think I'm still here? I know how  important this is. That's why I'm saying,  there are better and stronger candidates. I don't think this one would even survive it. Why don't you take that kid. Rip. He is healthy and fit for the job. He obeys order. He is a soldier. Why not that one?”

 

“Rip is a bully.”

 

“War isn't won by niceties, it's won by guts.”

 

Rey was curious about who they were talking about when the doctor looks straight at her. She realized she was caught for eavesdropping. But that was cut short as she heard an explosion just right of her.

 

One of the supply jeep’s brake failed and it crashed into an electric pole and the big transformer on the pole fell on the roof of the car. The jeep was catching fire fast. People nearest to it were running far away from the blast radius. But few were trying to get the driver out.

 

Rey didn't waste one more minute before setting off in a run. She reached the Jeep and tried to lend hands to people trying to get the door open. The driver was injured his leg stuck and they'd have to open the door to get him out.

 

She remembered her days collecting scrap from the junkyard and how she used to open doors of locked cars to salvage parts. Rey realized the door was jammed due to the pressure from the top. She asked the guys to try and push the transformer off the hood, they didn't listen first but by then the general was at the scene telling them to do what she said. Soon they pushed the heavy object off the hood, but the fire had already spread. It would be seconds before it reached the fuels.

 

People were giving up, moving away. General Solo commanded to clear the blast radius. He shouted at Rey, “Move away from the vehicle soldier!”

 

“I need just a few seconds, general.” Rey shouted back. She didn't dare to look at the man inside, she knew he'd probably given up and waiting for death to come. But Rey couldn't let it happen.

 

“Kenobi that's an order! You can't help him!”

 

“I can't let him die!” Rey spat back, “Not on my watch.”

 

That's when she heard the lock pop. She pried the door open. And took the man's arm, wrapping it around her shoulder, she pulled him out. But she wasn't sure she could support him back to safety in time. Then she felt it, someone else from her squad coming to help her with the injured man, then another. And then a few more. They helped them get out just in time for the Jeep to explode.

 

She was panting heavily and coughing because she inhaled a lot of smoke. Rey felt someone rubbing her back and looked up to see the doctor. General Solo was there too. Rey saw them exchange a pointed look.

 

Then she heard the General huff and roll his eyes, “She doesn't listen to orders.” as he turned away from them. He also added over his shoulders. “And she's too skinny.”

 

The doctor laughed at that. He looked down at her confused face.

 

“What are you guys talking about?” Rey asked, exasperated.

 

“Welcome to the Supersoldier Program Ms Kenobi.” doctor Tekka, smiled down at her.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey stepped into the capsule and shut her eyes. She heard the capsule closing and someone started up a machine. The doctor asked her if she was okay and she answered. Still not opening her eyes.
> 
> Then the process started. She felt needles prickling her skin from every angle and felt something being injected into her body. Then it was agony. She couldn’t stop herself from screaming. She never felt pain like this before. It was like she would faint from the pain. But she held on. Remembering the reason she was doing this. She thought of her grandfather and Luke, then her dream to become a soldier and avenge her people, she thought about Ben and finally being able to join him and fight side by side. That distracted her a little. She pictured Ben’s face and his voice and it worked for awhile. But the pain got worse and she screamed and screamed, her body was doing something, her mind supplied, it was growing and expanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Thank you for reading and commenting on my little project. :)
> 
> We'd get to meet two of our other favorites in this chapter.
> 
> @hello-im-a-reylo made an amazing aesthetic for this AU [Shield of Valor Aesthetic](http://shwtlee4reylo.tumblr.com/post/164241496216/hello-im-a-reylo-captain-america-aureylo-i)
> 
> Also if you haven't seen it yet, here is the [Shield of Valor](http://shwtlee4reylo.tumblr.com/post/164067355672/shield-of-valor-a-reylo-captain-america-au-in-a) Panda Art

 

* * *

 

Rey was sitting on a hospital bed. The day was filled with tests and more tests. They drew so much blood she felt like there won’t be any left in her to take the serum. Yesterday she was cleared of to receive confidential information about the project. She studied them all night and was astonished to find out about the war that was raging in the shadows; that wasn’t revealed to the general public. They only got to know about the battle at the front, the jets, the tanks, the number of soldiers being shipped off and so few are returning back on foot.

 

There was so much going on. A strange power was at work here. They couldn’t defeat it with the weapon they had. This power had advanced technology, way ahead of their time and they are not refraining from using it.

 

The super soldier program would give them a chance to level the playing field. That the reason they tried to kidnap her grandfather. For his research. They succeeded in taking Dr. Kenobi’s young apprentice. Dr. Tekka was their prisoner for years, only kept alive for his research. He did have a breakthrough at last. And Rey was going to be the first soldier to take the serum.

 

It was a great responsibility for her to shoulder. But she felt obliged to do it; not just for the people, but to honor her grandfather.

 

Rey was sitting on the bed waiting to be dismissed when the door opened and Doctor Tekka walked in. He smiled at her and sat down on the bunk opposite to her.

 

Before he could say anything, Rey asked him the question that was haunting her since last night.

 

“Why me?” Rey blurted out. She had been on the phone with Luke last night letting him know and he was furious, he is on the next flight to here. Rey asked him not to come, that nothing would change her decision, she was doing this. But he was adamant, he reminded her that even though she was an adult now, she was still his responsibility. Even if he couldn’t influence her decision, he wanted to be there with her. That made Rey feel cared for and brought tears to her eyes. She didn’t know where she’d be if Luke hadn’t found her all those years ago. And she would always be grateful to him for finding her and giving her a better life. And she wanted to make him proud. She wanted to be a soldier like him, his family, like Ben.

 

“Why you?” Tekka repeated her question and brought her out of her reverie. “Well you’d have to ask yourself that question Ms. Kenobi. Why do you think you’re chosen?”

 

“I have no idea sir, all I know is there are better candidates out there who are more fit for the project. I am not strong-”

 

“I’d have to stop you there Soldier, You see you are strong, stronger than all those who were with you.” He paused  and looked at her, she knew she looked confused. Tekka tapped his temple with his finger, and winked at her, “Your strength is here,” then he placed the hand over his own heart, “And here. I am not looking for physical strength, Rey. I could get that anywhere. I need someone who would be able to take the responsibility that comes with the power, and the heart to use it for the right cause, the _just_ cause. I have seen man being corrupted by power, and I won’t provide someone with ammunition to potentially destroy the world.” Then he muttered under his breath, “Not again.”

 

Rey was confused, but the doctor looked up at her and gave her a sad smile.

 

“When I was captured I was forced to carry on your grandfather’s research and I had unwillingly given a man, obsessed with the idea of being a superior man, the means to achieve it. Back then the serum wasn’t ready and it twisted him even further, he couldn’t wait for me to perfect it, and now he has my life’s work, running through his veins, making him unstoppable and all the atrocities he is committing; I am afraid I am responsible for them.”

 

“You see the serum amplifies everything that is inside. So, good becomes great. Bad becomes worse. This is why you were chosen. Because a strong man, who has known power all his life, will lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength and knows compassion.”

 

“You are my second chance Rey. Only you can make this wrong right. Now whatever happens tomorrow you’d have to promise me one thing. That you’d always be a good person in your heart.”

 

“I will try sir.” Rey said.

 

They were interrupted by General Solo walking in. “Okay you are good to go Kenobi.”

 

“Go to bed early.” Dr tekka told her as he got up and left the room.

 

General Solo was following the doctor when Rey stopped him.

 

“General, I know you are not allowed to divulge any information on him, but i want to know sir if Ben is doing okay?”

 

The general looked at her, worry flitting in his eyes for a second before he schooled his expression. “You are right, I can’t give you any information even if i knew it. He is in deep cover and we haven’t heard from him in a while.”

 

Seeing Rey’s distress, he remedy himself. “It isn’t unusual, I am sure he will reestablish communication once he is able to.” He paused, then added, “I’ll let you know if I hear anything.”

 

Rey’s eyes lit up, “Thank you, sir, I’d appreciate that.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Rey found herself being walked to a basement of a pawn shop near downtown. She had armed escorts and soon found herself in a bunker with 30 of the most high ranking Resistance and Government officials. They were here to see Rey Kenobi prepare to become a super soldier. General Solo, who was the one in charge of escorting her here, took a seat beside Luke. Rey walked up to him and hugged her Godfather.

 

“Best of luck, dear.” Luke said, kissing the top of her head.

 

“Thanks for coming.” Rey replied as she hugged him, before walking toward the center of the room.

 

There was a metal capsule placed in the middle of the chamber. She stepped closer when she saw Tekka talking to a young man in an expensive three piece suit. When he saw her, he called her out.

 

“Ah Rey you are here at last.” Then he turned to the man beside him, “this is Mr Storm. Of-”

 

“Storm Industries.” Rey recalled, that's why he looked so familiar. He had billboards with his face plastered all over the country. He was the genius, science prodigy of a billion dollar industry.

 

“Hello, I am Finn.” he said extending his hand to Rey.

 

“Rey.” She replied shaking his hand. “So when do we start?”

 

“Now,” Tekka said, gesturing to the capsule, “If you may.”

 

Rey stepped into the capsule and shut her eyes. She heard the capsule closing and someone started up a machine. The doctor asked her if she was okay and she answered. Still not opening her eyes.

 

Then the process started. She felt needles prickling her skin from every angle and felt something being injected into her body. Then it was agony. She couldn’t stop herself from screaming. She never felt pain like this before. It was like she would faint from the pain. But she held on. Remembering the reason she was doing this. She thought of her grandfather and Luke, then her dream to become a soldier and avenge her people, she thought about Ben and finally being able to join him and fight side by side. That distracted her a little. She pictured Ben’s face and his voice and it worked for awhile. But the pain got worse and she screamed and screamed, her body was doing something, her mind supplied, it was growing and expanding.

 

She heard someone shout outside; Luke telling them to shut it down, and she heard Tekka telling Finn to power it down. So he did and Rey felt the needles retracting and her body feeling numb once again. The pain receding. She could finally breathe again.

 

She heard the door opening and then felt someone helping her down. She opened her eyes and looked at the worried face of Luke. “I’ve got you kiddo.”

 

Rey stood up leaning onto him and looked down at her body, was she taller? Her body wasn’t skin and bones anymore, it was packed with lean muscle and she felt stronger. She straightened up and looked around, all eyes were on her. She looked at the doctor and saw tears in his eyes.

 

He gave her a watery smile and Rey was about to return it when she heard a gunshot and saw blood spotting on Tekka’s white lab coat. Someone shot him and the room was in chaos. She launched forward and caught the doctor before he collapsed on the floor.

 

“Doctor, stay with me,” Rey said, her eyes tearing up.

 

“Never change, Rey.” Tekka managed to croak out before life left his body and he went limp in her arms.

 

The whole room was in chaos. And Rey laid the doctor down on the floor, looking at her bloody hand, she choked back a sob. Then she gritted her teeth and looked up. The man was shooting everywhere in an attempt to escape, he had a vile of the serum in his hand, the last one she knew, because he destroyed the rest.

 

Rey willed her body to get up and in one leap she was on the upper platform, where the man was engaged in shooting. She approached him, but he shot at her and Rey quickly dodged the bullet, hiding behind a pillar. He shot down two other military personnel in charge of the security before he reached the door and started prying it open. Rey didn’t waste any time; she broke into a run and rammed her body onto the man, pinning him on the door, shutting it again. The man threw his head back hitting her nose, but she didn’t even feel it, just jerked back as she felt a kicking in her gut from the man’s back foot. He tried to open the door again but someone shot him, and he screamed. Rey looked back, and saw Luke still pointing his gun from below, but was afraid of shooting her instead.

 

Rey straighten up and punched the man on the fresh wound. The serum in his hand dropped on the floor. And Rey pulled him back, straddling him, and pinning him on the ground. But before she could react the man pressed his finger on his wrist and she saw small pin prick of blood slowly painting his white shirt around the left side of his chest.

 

With the dying breath, he grumbled out, “Hail Emperor.”

 

Then he was dead. Rey scrambled off him, and felt a hand grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet.

 

It was General Solo. Luke hurried to them and pulled her into an embrace, “Are you okay?”

Rey nodded and looked down. Finn was crouching over the man’s body, lifting his jacket.

 

“Shrapnel.” He said in a grim voice, “He activated the shrapnel in his body and they pierced his heart causing his death. Cyanide would have been merciful.” He got up to his feet.

 

“The doctor is dead and the serum destroyed,” Han Solo stated, looking down at the spot where the last vial dropped.

 

“Well, the things it can do,” Finn looked at Rey, giving her a once over, “I’m glad, they didn’t get away with it.”

 

“Yes, and you should be grateful it got destroyed, Han.” Luke looked back at her, “Are you sure you are feeling okay?”

 

Rey looked down at her hands, they feel stronger, her arms were muscled, and she felt taller, Actually she was taller, she was almost as tall as Luke and had a few inches on Finn. She vaguely remembered she jumped up, 20 feet in the air, and wondered what else can she do with her new abilities.

 

“I am taking her back. She would work in my facilities.” Luke stated. Taking her hand and pulling her.

 

“Hey! This is my project.” Han protested.

 

“No it was Doctor Tekka’s project and he is dead, on your watch I must remind you. She needs to be looked up for side effects and later she needs training. All that _my_ facility can provide. You can’t possibly argue on that. I train ordinary men for extraordinary feats, and I don’t need to pump them with magical serums. Like you did here with my daughter.” Luke grinded out.

 

“She is not your daughter!” Han gritted out.

 

“Not biologically, yes, but she is my daughter.” Luke came closer to Han pointing his finger at his face, “Don’t you ever say that again.”

 

“Rey come,” Luke pulled her along, “You too Mr. Storm; I would require your expertise.”

 

* * *

 

The officer walked down the ramp to the desk at end of the long chamber. A man in dark robes standing there looking out the round glass window. The officer approached with caution, gulping before clearing his throat.

 

“My Lord, I have news from Resistance.” He said in a shaky voice.

 

“What is it?” The figure asked, without turning away from the window.

 

“The doctor is dead.” The officer informed.

 

“What of the serum?” The dark figure asked, in a dangerous voice.

 

“It appears the serum works, they’ve successfully administered it on a subject. But…”

 

“Yes?” The figure urged him to continue, turning half way, his face still immersed in darkness.

 

“But we couldn’t acquire it.” The officer said.

 

He saw the figure turn to face him, and a skeletal hand raised to gesture him closer. He reluctantly made his way to the desk, not daring to look at the face of his Emperor.

 

“What were my derivatives for you, General?” The Emperor asked in a menacing voice.

 

“Acquire the serum, eliminate the doctor, and destroy the rest of the research.” The general blurrted out.

 

“And did you?”

 

“My Lord, the research is destroyed the doctor is dead, we couldn’t get the serum out of the facility.”

 

Emperor slammed his skeletal hand on the desk, breaking the wooden plank in half, making the general jump back and he landed on his behind. He was shaking, as the hooded figure of the emperor loomed over him.

 

“My derivatives were clear, weren’t they?”

 

“My lord, we did not anticipate the soldier, she was too strong… she overpowered my man, there was nothing we could do, our spy described her to be a fury….”

 

“SILENCE!” The dark figure bellowed. “I have no patience for excuses. Guards!”

 

The guards that were silently standing by the door came forward, “Take the General and remind him what is the price of incompetence in my empire.”

 

The guards hauled the man up by his arms, dragged him away, kicking and screaming.

 

“I want more information on this new soldier.” The emperor said, to one of the offices, standing beside the guards, “And, for your sake, don’t disappoint me like your predecessor, General”

 

“Hail Emperor.” The red headed man shouted before nodding and he walking out of the chamber.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Finn is going to be iron man, if you noticed the foreshadowing there, well other than the obvious Storm Tech name drop... And Luke is Rey's God father/adoptive father. And what he will be you'd have to wait and find out ;-)
> 
> Let me know your thoughts on the transformation and the ominous Emperor. Your comments are like the serum for me... lol. (I know I'm cheesy :P )


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No I won’t send you out with a squad,” Luke said firmly.
> 
> “But why? You know I’m ready, my scores are better than the squad leader you’d just commissioned out. I am qualified. Why aren’t you sending me out? I want to help our troops.”
> 
> “It’s a no and your attachment to Ben would cloud your judgement out in the field, I won’t risk that.” Luke informed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. Just putting it out there. I realized this isn't a genre many people are into. lol. Oh well, thank you guys for reading it anyway and supporting this story.

* * *

 

It had been over six months since Rey was flown into Luke’s facility. She mused, _this was where Ben went off to train_ . She was finally here but there was no sign of him or any news. And she had been here for so long, the inactivity was getting to her. She trained and trained, passed all physical and psychological tests with flying colors but Luke still didn’t clear her off for the field. There was always a new test, a new new simulation, _to prepare her,_ prepare her for what, she didn’t know.

 

Finn Storm would make appearances every once in awhile. They’d become fast friends. But then he’d leave and Rey would go back to her routine. She could feel so much power and energy coursing through her but she didn’t know what to do with it.

 

The facility was near the territories the Empire was currently occupying. Ben was supposed to be on a mission in one of these territories but Rey didn’t know where. They were sent to liberate an occupied area. They have previously been successful at driving the Empire out of occupied territories.

 

This should have been routine. One day they received news that a squadron was ambushed and most were killed or missing. There were several squadrons of Luke’s special forces out there; it might not be Ben’s, but she had a feeling it _was_ his. So she confronted Luke with the information demanding some answers.

 

“No I won’t send you out with a squad,” Luke said firmly.

 

“But why? You know I’m ready, my scores are better than the squad leader you’d just commissioned out. I am qualified. Why aren’t you sending me out? I want to help our troops.”

 

“It’s a no and your attachment to Ben would cloud your judgement out in the field, I won’t risk that.” Luke informed her.

 

“So it is Ben’s squad, not that it matters. I wanted to go and help the squad that is captured behind enemy lines and bring our troops home, but yeah if it’s Ben, than it would motivate me to push forward. Attachments don’t make us weak. They make us stronger.” She finished and stepped out of his office.

 

Rey had the information she needed and the location. She was trained for covert missions. And now it was time to test her skills but she needed help, or lift for that matter. And she knew exactly who to ask.

 

* * *

 

24 hours later Rey was on a plane, flying high above the clouds to the location she got coordinates to from the files in Luke’s office. She sneaked out at night, and met Finn in the location near the facility.

 

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Finn muttered under his breath, “I can’t believe I am doing this. We are flying over the enemy territory, we could be gunned down any moment,” he shouted from the cockpit.

 

“I thought that was the point of flying in such high altitude? Aren’t you some kind of genius? This was your plan,” Rey shot back.

 

Finn craned his neck back and looked at her, “Oh no you don’t. Don’t you try to pin this on me Rey and what the hell are you doing wearing that parachute?”

 

“How do you think I plan to reach the location? You don’t expect us to ask them for landing platform?” Rey said, pulling the last strap of the military grade chute pack.

 

“Wait a minute, you can’t dive from this height! You won’t survive. We didn’t do your altitude training yet, you don’t know if you can do this!” Finn shouted, almost getting up from the pilot seat. Rey thanked god that they had a co-pilot with them.

 

She punch the cargo bay lock and the back hatch opened with air rushing in. She held onto the handle on the side, feet firmly placed on the floor of the cargo bay.

 

“Well now you’ll know,” she said, before leaping out of the cargo hatch into the clouds, missiling toward the surface. Her headgear kept her hair tucked in and saved her from head cold. The air on her face was exhilarating and her body was singing with adrenaline. She pulled the chute when she hit the right altitude. Rey wasn’t suicidal, she chose the spot over a water source in case something happened to her chute, and she would land on water.

 

Which she did, she releases her chute right before her feet hit the water. It wasn’t too far from the surface and as she swam to the shore she could already see the lights coming from the Imperial facility.

 

She creeped her way around the perimeter and found the weak spot in their wired fence and cut herself a way in. She skulked around, hiding from the guards and found her way to a hanger. Only it wasn't a hanger, it was disguised as such. She saw stories upon stories of underground storage that housed some kind of modified weapons.

 

They weren’t like anything she had seen before; the weapons gave out an eerie blue glow. The power source was unknown, but Rey had a feeling there was some other power at play here, something entirely otherworldly.

 

Rey quickly took photos of their arsenal, and documenting it for the Resistance intelligence. The phone was modified by Storm Tech, provided to her by Finn for this covert mission. She walked through the rows, taking pictures of the weapon technology. From the looks of it, they were engineered and developed in this facility. So this was their stronghold. Ben and his squad really didn’t stand a chance-- they were terribly outnumbered and outgunned.

 

She moved to the next hanger and it was more of a factory. She figured this was where they manufactured the weapons that they stored in the other hanger. She wished she could just blow this place to the sky. _Now that’s an idea._ She was seriously considering it now.

 

She carefully moved around the facility avoiding the guards. It was easier for her because she knew they were there, but they didn’t know she was here. She moved like a shadow, one of the perks of her new powers. She can move in a faster pace, practically making no noise.

 

Rey walked down the metal staircase to the lower floors. She could feel there were people there. They needed a place for their prisoners. And she was right. The floor below was another storage, but it had older weapons from at least a decade ago. She moved around them to find a few soldiers pacing and guarding what appeared to be indeed a prison ward, with rows and rows of cells with her own troops. They were kept in subhuman conditions with too many of them crammed into one cell.

 

She grinded her teeth in anger and tried to center herself. Then she ran and kicked the first guard right on his spine. He screamed and flew forward before hitting the ground. She knew he wasn’t getting up; she felt his spine break and she didn’t feel regret. The fellow guards opened fired at her and Rey knew she shouldn't have let anger take the best of her.

 

In desperation she picked up the nearest object off the shelf beside her, it was a metal disk of some sort. She used it to cover herself as she charged into them. She crashed into a guard using the shield to strike him and kicked the one on her side. Again using the shield she blocked their fire and threw it like a frisbee at them, knocking two at a time as the disk flew back at her and she captured it in her arms. It had a belt that she figured was used to hold it up. _So this is a shield._ She liked the feel of it and found it useful so she decided to keep it.

 

She took down the other three guards with ease and then looked up to see all the prisoners had their eyes pinned on her. They had a look of awe in their expression that Rey didn’t think much about. She ripped the keys from a guard’s belt and opened the nearest cell.

 

Few men hurriedly stepped out of their cell, and stood in front of her.

 

“State your designation, Soldier.” She tried to used her most authoritative tone.

The man in his late twenties straightened up saluting her, “First Lieutenant Smith of 67th Company, Ma’am.”

 

“Okay Lieutenant, I want you to take your men and open all the cells and evacuate these troops out and head south east. And whoever volunteers to fight can grab the weapons from the shelves on the other upper floors and cover the other.” She tossed the guy beside him the key and he got to work. She looked back to Smith, “Can you tell me how many companies of soldiers are being held prisoner here?”

 

“Most of the troops presumed dead are captured and sent here, Ma’am. I have been here for almost six months now, and I have seen many prisoners arrive.” He paused before adding, “They only leave in body bags.”

 

A cold dread ran down her spine. “Do you know if Major Ben Solo of 86th company ever arrived here?”

 

“I have seen people from that company Ma’am but not the major,” Smith informed her kindly.

 

“Thank you soldier, please help your fellow men out of this hell hole and ensure their safety,” Rey said, walking back the way she came.

 

“And those who volunteer to fight, come follow me.” She was surprised when Smith and his company followed her back to the storage bunker.

 

She told her men to gather a few firearms from the shelf and they were more than delighted to. The alarm started blazing overhead.

 

“Take whatever you need and hurry back to your troops. Cover them as they escape. And before you leave,” she pointed at the direction of the power sources that she observed to be the weak points of the structure, “Use one of those launchers to blow them up. One direct hit will do the trick.”

 

“It would be our honor,” Smith said, activating the weapon.

 

“But what about you?” another soldier asked her as she made her way to the next bunker.

 

“I have some unfinished business,” she said, as she sprinted up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

The last bunker was quieter and cleaner. Rey realized this was their research lab and office area. She stalked the corridors and found herself in a lab area. Because it was the middle of the night it was empty. She had confidence in her men to get themselves out. After all, they were the best trained soldiers. So she carried on with her mission to gather more intel.

 

She looked behind closed doors, they were mostly empty with research equipments and test labs. Nothing interesting but something compelled her to walk towards the door at the end of the corridor. When she got closer she peeked inside to find a man looming over an operation table. And there was someone on the table that Rey couldn’t make out from behind the pyrex glass.

 

Knowing it couldn’t be anything good, she stepped back and kicked the door in. She bursted in startling the man in lab coat. He was this skinny skeletal man and he had some sort of syringe in his hand.

 

“Step away from him!” Rey thundered.

 

“Please don’t hurt me, I’m just a scientist.” The man groveled, cowering to the far side of the room.

 

“What were you doing to him?” she asked as her eyes fell back on the person lying on the table.

 

She felt her breath knocked out of her. It was Ben. Her Ben. Looking pale as sheet. And she didn’t know if he was alive. Rey rushed to his side. She grasped his face, “Ben? Benny… can you hear me?”

 

Tears were rolling down the slope of her nose, as she took him in. “What did they do to you Ben?” She tried to wake him up.

 

“What did you do to him?” She turned around and screamed at the man but they were alone. The man had fled.

 

When she turned to Ben, she found his eyes open but unfocused.

 

“Rey?” he asked, his voice broke at her name. And Rey choked back a sob. It was so hard to see him like this, broken and helpless.

 

“You have to get up Ben,” Rey said.

 

“Rey, you came, it’s really you? Or am I dreaming again?” Ben mumbled, his eyes closing once again.

 

“No it’s me, I promised I would come and join you, here I am. Now you have to do something for me, you have to get up.” She pulled him up in a sitting position and helped him down.

 

“Wow you are strong. When did you get so strong, sweetheart?” Ben observed, still in a daze, with a tinge of awe in his voice.

 

“Long story.” She threw his arm around her shoulder and helped him stand up. “You have to walk Benny. It would be faster if I don’t have to pick you up.”

 

Ben snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous, that’s my job.” She looked up to find him smirking down at her. And felt her heart clench. He was lucid enough if he was making jokes. That gave her hope.

 

She walked him out of the room and down the corridor. When she got to the stairs she heard the first explosion. The whole structure shook and if it wasn’t for Ben grabbing the rails they would’ve been tumbling down the staircase.

 

“What was that?” Ben asked in a weak voice.

 

“That’s my men blowing up the facility.” She tightened her grip on him, before adding, “We have to get out of here.”

 

As they reached the lower level a pillar collapsed on their left causing the roof to fall on that side and block their way out.

 

“Now what?” Rey asked.

 

“There is another exit, but there might be more people there,” Ben said, he sounded tired, but he was holding up.

 

“It’s okay, I can take them out, and they’ve got their hands full already.” Rey smirked. “Lead the way.”

 

Ben pulled away and slowing started walking. He was able to walk unaided. Rey took the shield off her back and held it on her side to use it if needed.

 

When they reached the other end of the building, they found a landing platform across from them, and there was strange looking helicopter idling on it, ready to take flight.

 

Rey scouted for a way down and spotted a rickety looking metal staircase. They would have to take it to go down and it would be difficult as the whole structure kept shaking.

 

As they headed for it, a shot almost glazed Rey and hit the wall beside her. They turned to see the scientist from the lab standing on the platform and he was taking aim at them.

 

“You have again taken something that belongs to me Rey Kenobi,” the man shouted and aimed again.

 

Rey pulled Ben behind her and held the shield up. One shot landed on the shield, and the thing reflected the energy beam and absorbed the blow. She barely skirted back. She should have been blown backward, taking Ben with her. Rey thanked the stars for picking this shield up, it was proving to be a lifesaver.

 

“Who the hell are you?” Rey asked.

 

But Ben breathed out from behind her, “That’s the Emperor.”

 

“I am the one who deserved that serum that’s running through your vein,” the Emperor shouted. “This structure is falling apart you don’t have much time. Come with me. You can be part of my Empire,” the man shouted. The whole platform shook again.

 

“No thanks, I will pass.” She said, pushing Ben towards the stairs, while shielding him.

 

The skeletal man started walking down the bridge connecting the platform they were in holding the gun up, “I won’t let you take the soldier.” He gritted his teeth, and shot at her.

 

Rey noticed the bridge was weak from the tremors. She leaped forward, holding the shield up and brought it down with all her force, striking the brittle floor beam that was linking the bridge to their platform. Whatever the shield was made of didn’t break or bend, but it caused serious damage to the beam and before they knew it, it came off the platform. The man almost slid off the bridge, but he caught himself by grabbing onto the railing. But the weapon slid down the slope, giving Rey and Ben enough time to run down the staircase to the exit.

 

They escaped the hanger just in time before the structure collapsed into itself. It was a battlefield outside. Her men spotted her immediately, and gave her cover as she dragged Ben across the field to the vehicles they’d acquired.

 

The Empire’s forces were overwhelmed by the sudden attack, and with their own advanced weapons no less. They were fleeing as their stronghold collapsed into dust. Rey looked up as she heard a helicopter leaving the scene too fast for them to attempt to shoot it down.

 

As they got up on a truck loaded with her troops, they all congratulated and thanked her for rescuing them. She turned to look at a very exhausted looking Ben slumped on the floor of the truck. He was looking at her with awe and something else in his eyes. It was the same look he always gave her, but she could never place. She recognized the look today-- it was of pride. Ben was proud of her.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts. Feedbacks really help. :)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the Part One : The Supersoldier. Which is the retelling of the first captain america movie. The first part is already written, so stay tuned for the updates.
> 
> I also plan to write all 3 movies. But this is like a demo run, depending on the response, I will decide if I should continue this au. :)
> 
> Shout out to my beta @reylorobyn2011, and to @ns0241 for giving it a second read. Thanks guys. ♡♡
> 
> Let me know what you think so far? And please check out the amazing art by panda, [Shield of Valor](http://shwtlee4reylo.tumblr.com/post/164067355672/shield-of-valor-a-reylo-captain-america-au-in-a) :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. ♡
> 
> My tumblr: [@Shwtlee4Reylo](http://shwtlee4reylo.tumblr.com/). Come and say hi!


End file.
